The present invention relates to a spout assembly for a liquid container that is designed to enable easy and convenient drinking of liquid contained in the container through an associated spout, easily dispense the liquid into another container, and have a bendable opening portion (being coupled with a cap) which is associated with the spout and can be bent so that the containers to which the spout assemblies are applied can be stacked in a multi-layer configuration.
Korean utility model registration No. 173,350 to the applicant of this invention discloses a prior art of the invention.
The prior art discloses a spout assembly for a liquid container. The spout assembly is designed to have an associated straw so as to enable drink liquid beverages contained in the container through the straw, while enabling dispensing the liquid beverages contained in the container into another container. However, this utility model does not disclose a spout assembly of the present invention that has a spout associated with the straw can be bent in a direction.
That is, the spout of the prior spout assembly is vertically projected out of a top surface of the container. This makes it impossible to stack the liquid container in a multi-layer configuration, thereby causing the disadvantage of distribution. Therefore, the present invention has been made in an effort to solve the problem. It is an objective of the present invention to provide a spout assembly that is provided with a bendable thin plate so that a spout (being coupled with a cap) can be bent in a direction.
Therefore, the present invention has been made in an effort to solve the problem. It is an objective of the present invention to provide a spout assembly that is provided with a bendable thin plate so that a spout (being coupled with a cap) can be bent in a direction.
To achieve the above objective, the present invention provides a spout assembly for a liquid container comprising a body that can be coupled with the liquid container and an opening portion (being coupled with a cap) associated with a spout which is provided at a top side of the body, wherein the opening portion is provided with a bendable thin plate so that the opening portion can be bent in a direction.
The body of the present invention can be bonded with the container, and the bonding portion of the body can easily transfigure in accordance with the shape of the container.